


Returned from Afar (in Distance not Mileage)

by donutsweeper



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Reunions, Smut, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Renee get reacquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned from Afar (in Distance not Mileage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for Bridget, who noticed that we were missing a vital scene from when we saw Barbara leave Jim the note to where she was when he called her the next episode.
> 
> Betaed by Mesonyx with my thanks.

The last person Renee expects to see randomly showing up on her doorstep is Barbara Kean. "Barbara, what are you doing here? What did Jim do, has he-"

"No," she says quickly, defending Jim like always. "He did nothing wrong. It's just.... It's me. I left him. And I didn't have anywhere to go - I didn't know where to go - but then I thought, maybe you would. Maybe you could."

"Barbara. It's alright. You came to the right place. Come on in." Renee reaches out to take her hand and tugs her inside. She shuts the door, throwing the deadbolt unconsciously. She can't help but notice that while Barbara startles at the sound, she relaxes to it at the same time.

"My bag is still in the car," she comments as she steps further into the foyer and removes her coat.

"In the trunk?" Renee takes the coat with one hand and runs the other up Barbara's arm.

"Yep, and the car's locked up tight."

"Good, good. That's. Good." Barbara leans in, nuzzling her neck, and all coherent, sensible thought goes out the window. Renee responds by tossing the coat in the direction of the coat closet and then greedily grabbing Barbara and pulling her in for a long, overdue, kiss. 

"Oh, Renee," Barbara moans. "Why did I wait so long to come to you?"

"Sheer bullheadedness, I'm guessing." Renee takes Barbara's hand and starts to lead her to the big couch in the living room, but Barbara is having none of that and, with a devil may care grin, refuses to take the offered seat, instead bringing the two of them further into the apartment.

"I need you," Barbara whispers into her ear.

"I'm right here," Renee replies, purposely misinterpreting the implication since she wants to be sure Barbara is as certain as she seemed. "You can tell me anything."

"I came to you because I _needed_ you, and it wasn't to bend your ear." To demonstrate the point she lets go of Renee and starts unbuttoning her shirt. "Bending other things though...." She teases as she heads to Renee's bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in her wake.

There are a lot of things Renee should do about now and taking advantage of whatever situation brought Barbara here is not one of them. Sometimes even a cop has to say, screw being right and good and moral and do what has to be done. If it just so happens that that's the more enjoyable outcome? Well, that's just lucky for her.

So she follows.

She finds Barbara on her bed, stripped down to her bra and underwear and a prettier sight she never did see. "Now, Renee, you are wearing entirely too much clothing," Barbara chides, and she's right because all Renee's managed to do so far is unbutton her own shirt. "Why don't you let me help you with that." Barbara pads over to her and slowly slips the shirt off her shoulders. "If this is okay?" she asks, kissing a line of bare skin down from Renee's collarbone to her shoulder and down her arm. Then the shirt's on the floor and Barbara's pressing kisses in Renee's palm and taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking lightly for a moment.

"More than okay," Renee assures her, unzipping her skirt with her other hand and letting it fall to the floor. Stepping forward, out of the skirt and up to the bed, she grabs Barbara by the waist and with the slightest of lifts, she deposits her on the bed before crawling up after her.

"Renee!" Barbara gasps with a laugh, as she lets Renee press her down onto the coverlet. 

"Let's see if I've still got the touch." Renee reaches around and with the twist of a finger and flick of her wrist and Barbara's bra has been unhooked and removed.

"Still magic." Barbara puckers up, asking for a kiss, and Renee complies. The kiss is deep and long and Renee uses the time to reacquaint herself with Barbara's body - stroking up her side and down the thighs, squeezing her tits, and running her thumb along her hip. Eventually her hand finds its way to Barbara's underwear and she begins to tease her labia with her thumb.

Barbara buckles under her, moaning, her head thrown back and Renee has to wonder what kind of pathetic boyfriend Jim's been if Barbara's so starved for contact that she's this responsive. Since she has no desire to think of Barbara being with anyone else at a time like this, she focuses back at the matter at hand and works on wrenching that delicious sound out of Barbara again.

Keeping her left hand in place she shifts her weight to her knees and bends so she can explore Barbara's glorious breasts, still as perky as ever. Remembering what Barbara liked was second nature: she runs her tongue around the areola, swirls it over the nipple and then takes the whole breast into her mouth, sucking and swirling as Barbara gasps and writhes, lost in the sensations.

She loves the way Barbara calls her name, choked out as if it's the only word she's still capable of forming. Just Renee, over and over, amidst sighs and pants and moans. Renee, breathlessly shouted. Renee, said so softly it was barely a whisper. 

Renee.

Her name never sounds better than when gasped out nearly incoherently.

She doesn't want to overwhelm Barbara, so after Barbara orgasms she pulls back, offering slow strokes and soft kisses and lets Barbara come down a little and get her breath back. "That alright?" she asks.

"More than," Barbara responds. "Exactly what I came for. Not just for the sex, but for you. For someone who knows me like you do, as well as you do." She rolls to her side to face Renee. "Is it okay if I stay with you for a bit? Not forever, just until I figure everything out?"

"Stay as long as you like." Renee leans in, kissing Barbara long and deep. "Now," she says, a wicked grin on her face. "You ready for round two?"


End file.
